Invisível
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Uma noite de natal... Um desejo na beira do lago... Ninguém é completamente invisível... Gina estava prestes a descobrir isso! DG ONE SHOT!


DISCLAIMER: Nada disso eh meu e blah blah blah... (Será que existiria alguém no mundo capaz de me processar por naum ter colocado disclaimer?)

Invisível...

Ela não se importava se fazia frio, ou se a neve junto do vento gelado começava a desmanchar o penteado em seu cabelo. Ela só queria um minuto para pensar e tudo se torna mais fácil quando se está sozinha...

Sentada perto do lago, com o vestido encolhido no meio das pernas e um pequeno feitiço de aquecimento para que suas pernas não amortecessem. Gina pouco se importava com o baile que acontecia lá dentro. Rony havia se arranjado com Hermione, Harry estava muito preocupado em se lamuriar pela falta de Cho, Virgínia só não estava com vontade de fazer o seu papel... Ou seja, parecer invisível aos olhos dos outros.

Soltou um muxoxo. E em seguida fechou os olhos.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que tudo o que é desejado com muita fé numa véspera de Natal acontece.

Ela só queria não ser invisível... Ou que pelo menos alguém a notasse!

"Weasley, Weasley... Por acaso está cansada de não ter o que comer em sua casa que resolveu aliviar os seus pais se matando com uma pneumonia?" Uma voz arrastada e irônica acabara de soar aos seus ouvidos.

Ela se virou contrariada!

Havia desejado que alguém a notasse, e não que alguém a insultasse!

Mas então reparou surpresa que Malfoy também estava com os cabelos desalinhados, o que indicava que ele também já estava há tempos lá fora.

"E você Malfoy? Está tão cansado da sua vida patética que resolveu vir aqui fora e se jogar no lago congelado?" Retruca se levantando sem se importar que seu vestido estivesse todo molhado e um tanto colante no corpo.

O sorriso irônico no Sonserino se acentuou ainda mais.

"Não há motivos para tentar me matar Weasley...".

"Eu digo o mesmo Malfoy!" Responde ela "Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha!" Completa numa meia voz.

"Isso explica o porque de não estar rondando o Potter!".

"Eu não preciso de Harry para nada!".

Malfoy levantou uma sobrancelha de forma surpresa.

"Você não deveria brincar com isso Ruiva!".

Ela dá uma risada irônica.

"Eu simplesmente cresci! Você sabe o que é isso? Afinal continua o mesmo garoto mimado que eu conheci no meu segundo ano!" Alfineta a ruiva de forma sarcástica.

"Há coisas sobre mim que você não conhece!" Diz enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Há coisas sobre você que eu não quero conhecer!" Retruca se afastando novamente.

Outro daqueles sorrisos. E Gina por um momento se pegou o observando. Como Malfoy poderia continuar parecendo tão perfeitamente aristocrático numa situação como aquela? Ela nunca havia parado para observar o Sonserino, talvez fosse pelas discussões inflamadas em que o ódio era a única coisa que ela conseguia enxergar nele. Mas agora... Malfoy era diferente de qualquer garoto que ela já tivesse visto... Ele não era especial... Ele era apenas diferente!

"Vai me dizer o porque de estar aqui fora Weasley?" Começou ele enquanto se divertia intimamente ao perceber o olhar dela tão minucioso sobre si.

"Você não tem um baile lhe esperando? Eu pensei que pudesse ter companhias mais agradáveis do que a minha lá dentro!".

Ela não estava para conversas.

"Eu não gosto de coisas fáceis, lá dentro eu teria tudo o que eu quisesse! Prefiro ficar aqui e provocar essas reações em você!".

Ela não respondeu.

Talvez se fechasse o olho e desejasse com fé ela poderia anular o primeiro pedido e desejar um raio para que fulminasse Malfoy ali mesmo.

Mas há coisas que não podem ser anuladas.

"Você já se sentiu como se estivesse rodeado de pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo sozinha?" Pergunta subitamente, fazendo o Sonserino a olhar curioso.

"Você já se sentiu como se tivesse tudo, mas não tivesse o essencial?" Responde ele ainda indiferente.

Mas Gina pode perceber que os olhos dele não estavam indiferentes, pelo menos não como sempre foram, Malfoy havia mostrado um mínimo sentimento... E ela sabia, internamente sabia, que ele não costumava a fazer isso para todas as pessoas...

E isso a incomodou.

"O que foi que você pediu na véspera de Natal?" Pergunta ela extremamente curiosa.

"Eu não costumo a pedir coisas Weasley!".

"Eu pedi para não ser mais invisível!" Responde sincera preparada para escutar uma risada ou algo do tipo, mas não foi isso o que Malfoy fez.

"Você nunca foi invisível!" Responde.

E então ela sentiu os dedos dele encostarem de leve nos seus lábios, E então ela sentiu os lábios dele roçarem nos seus, e então ela sentiu um corpo contra o outro.

E então um beijo gelado aconteceu.

"O que você estava fazendo aqui fora Malfoy?" Pergunta ela assim que se separaram para tomar fôlego.

Ele sorriu matreiro.

"Te olhando!" Foi à única resposta que ele deu, e esta foi à única resposta que ela precisou.

N/A: Um momento de fossa...

Espero que gostem! Eu gostei!

REWIEWS PLISSSS!

AHHHHH... UM RECADO PRA MINHA BETA!

KARINE DAH PRA VC MANDAR O CAP DOIS DE MTO INTIMO? Heheheheheh

Qm vê ateh parece q eu sou assim neh? Te amo betinha!

Beijoksss!


End file.
